Kids In Love
by Amby-Rose
Summary: The first kiss on the breathe of her lips, why'd did the last one tear us a apart? Destiel AU! Castiel is 16 and Dean 18. Based of the song Kids in Love. Warning: Smut, Hits of Sexual child abuse, but please don't be alarmed i will not go into that, just hints. Plot inside.
1. Chapter 1

_Summary:The first kiss on the breathe of her lips, why'd did the last one tear us a apart? Destiel AU! Castiel is 16 and Dean 18. Based of the song Kids in Love. _

_Warning: Smut, Hits of Sexual child abuse, but please don't be alarmed i will not go into that, just hints. But mostly all later on._

_Plot: Castiel's a cross-dresser and has been since ten, his reason being because his father made him. Dean is just looking for a nice girl, someone he can have for a summer love. The two meet one day because of a friend, well a cousin to Cas. It was love at first sight to Dean, not so much for Cas. And the trouble being that Cas can't seem to get Dean to listen to him so he can tell Dean he's a boy. But it seemed Dean was going to have to learn that one the hard way. After events happen Dean and Cas quickly start to date, though Cas feels guilty for still not tell the man he was a boy. Mistakes and fights were always destined for this relationship but which ever way they stayed together. Until the time comes when the Cas finally has to tell Dean, telling the truth and one last kiss and he ran...But what was going to happen after? what did Cas expect? _

* * *

Summer. Season for relaxing. Going to the beach, water fights, or some might rather to just stay inside. But overall just having, well, fun. But what was on the  
top of Dean Winchesters Summer list was to find a 'summer love', easy right? No. Dean did have girls practically begging for him as they thought he was  
'hot'. But really it wasn't as easy as taking a pick. Yeah there were girls and Yes he tried them out , but so far all of them are whiny bitches who are only good  
for sex. Well, He did like sex. Of course he did. Just once though he would like a girl he could be with and not want to punch in the face, to get them to stop  
bitching. Yeah. That would be nice.

Dean let out a loud sigh as he walked down the beach, hands in pockets. He had been with his friends but he need a break for a while. Dean looked over to  
the group and saw one of his friends with a young girl no younger than 16. She seemed... pleasant, also very pretty, beautiful perhaps. Long brown, messy  
hair that seemed to go down to her chest. Her eyes...her eyes, they were gorgeous, large and blue. So innocent. She wore what looked to be a poofy dress or  
skirt under a trench coat, making the coat itself poof out, like a trench coat dress as Dean called it. She wore very minimal make-up, a natural look. She  
was...Cute.

Dean was in a daze and hadn't realised that the pair had already noticed Dean and made their way over. Dean was startled by the pair of gorgeous blue eyes that met his. He jumped slightly when his friend hit is hand on his shoulder.

"Hey Winchester." His friend smiled. "Do you mind taking care of my cousin, Castiel, he seems to like to wonder around, and..." He leaned in closer to Dean's  
ear. "I'm a little busy." he pointed over to a girl standing not to far away.

"U-um...yeah, I'll take care of her." Dean seemed to be a little dazed still and didn't seem to notice his friend had called the girl a 'he'. His friend chuckled  
slightly and gave a goofy smile.

"Thanks. Bye Castiel." Castiel nodded at the goodbye and waved shyly as his cousin left him with a stranger, or well a stranger to him.

It was silent for a while as Dean had forgotten his new responsibility of taking care of his junior by two years.

"U-uh..." Cas stopped for a moment as he tried to think of the name his cousin called the stranger. "..Winchester?"

Dean went from a love-struck, blank expression to immediately laughing. "My name's not Winchester." Dean smiled sweetly at the _girl_.

Cas looked at the ground in embarrassment, being laughed at wasn't exactly something he enjoyed, not that he really got the reason he was being laughed at.  
"I-I'm sorry but he jus-"

"Oh, that because he just called me by my surname. I'm Dean."

"I'm Castiel, and wel-"

"introductions over, how 'bout I take this beautiful angel to lunch?"

"I'm sorry, I don't understand. There are no angel's around." Cas tilted his head to the side.

"You're a weird girl. I meant you." At the remark Cas become more confused. "Oh don't worry about it. Just let's go for burgers."

"O-okay?"

The pair had made their way to a nearby burger place and found a seat. Not many people seemed to come there and the place was practically empty. Dean had ordered a beef and bacon burger and had already devoured it and now had his eyes set on an apple pie sitting on the counter.

Castiel was sitting quite awkwardly across from Dean. He hadn't ordered anything, and neither had decided to start up a conversation.

"Hey, Cas? you don't mind if i call you Cas, right? Well Castiel would be more girly..." Dean had lost what he was talking about as we wasn't sure his nickname for the 'girl' was girly enough.

"You can call me Cas or Castiel, i don't particularly mind." Cas answered. "I'm not re-"

"Okay cool. So Cas, Would you like some pie? I'm going to go up and get a slice." Dean cut the other off.

"A-ah, yes. Thank you. But De-" Dean had already walked off to go buy two slices of pie by time Cas said yes. "I just want to explain to you that I'm not actually a girl." Cas said to himself as he sighed.

The day seemed to go on like this. Cas feeling awkward and random conversation popping up here and there, as Dean tried to keep the _beauty_ interested. Of course Cas tried multiply times to explain to Dean he was a boy, but failed each time as Dean cut him off. Cas soon gave up on the idea. It wasn't like he needed to tell Dean, because when was he going to see him again. He wasn't his friend, He was his cousins friend.

It soon got late and Cas wanted to go home, Dean offered to take Him home. After Multiply times of trying to deny it was yet another thing Cas gave up on.

"So this is your house?" Dean questioned looking at the building.

"Well one is. I live in a small apartment."

"And your parents?"

"gone."

"gone?"

"Not here. I live by myself."

"But you're sixteen aren't you?"

"Yeah. My Aunty offered me to stay at her place but I didn't believe I needed to trouble them." Cas gave Dean a small smile.

"Are you sure you'll be alright by yourself? You can stay at mine." It was a silly offer, Dean knew that. He just met the _girl_.

"I just met you today..."

"Yeah, I guess you did." Dean ran his fingers through his hair.

"I better get up stairs now."

"Yeah." Dean offered a smile to Cas and gave him a quick good-night kiss. Cas blushed a slight pick.

"I-I...I have to go now. Good night."

Dean laughed a bit before shoving his hands in his pockets and walking towards his car, he also needed to get home his brother and Father would be wondering where he was.

Castiel had run up the stairs and slammed his front door close. He slid down the door until he was sitting on his butt. He ran his fingers over his lips. There was a burning sensation. His first kiss. From someone he just met. And what was worse the person, a man mind you, had believed he was a girl. Well of course he did, Cas was a cross dresser, and he was still in the mist of puberty, meaning his voice wasn't deep. Actually he pulled off this cross dressing thing quite well. Enough of that! Cas was flustered, this was one of those moments he was glad he lived alone.

Castiel stood up and made his way to the bathroom. Picking up a make-up wipe and washed his face. He then took off his wig and finally put on a pair of track suit pants and a white singlet, his pyjamas He looked like a boy now. I normal sixteen year-old boy. Why was he still doing this thing. He had only dressed up like a girl because of his father.

When his mother had died from illness it hit Cas' father hard. She was the love of his life, his one and only. Now she was gone. The one thing left was Castiel, and he looked so much like his mother. All he needed to do was put him in a dress and make him wear a wig, a bit of make up and perfect. One problem was Cas was 10, short. But his Father made the acceptance.

Castiel crawled up in his bed hugging his knees in. He didn't like to remember the past. All he could ever do was hide, hide in his mothers closet. He would hug his mothers coat (the one he wears now) and cry, that would be until his Father found him. It was the things that happened then Cas didn't like to remember.

Dean had gotten home at twelve am and of course his father was still awake, waiting for him to return home.

"Out late again?"John, his father asked. Dean sighed, he was hoping to get past him.

"Sorry. I had to take care of a girl for my friend. It was his cousin, and she's sixteen. I couldn't of left her alone. And she lived on the other side of town."

"I'm not sure if that's true or if it's just you telling me you went and slept with another girl." John sighed. "Dean you're eighteen, you don't need to go out sleeping with women every night."

Dean felt awkward. Talking about this type of thing with his father was, well, weird. "I wasn't though. I was telling the truth." John again sighed as he gave up. "I'm gonna go to bed." Dean announced and walked up stairs to the bedroom he shared with his brother, Sam.

Once Dean walked through he discovered his brother had not yet gone to sleep. "What can't sleep? Afraid a monster's going to eat you if you big bro's not here to save you?" Dean teased his brother.

"No." Sam bluntly answered. "I'm reading." Reading was something Sam did enjoy, and it would be something he would do all night if he was allowed. Dean knew that. But it was still fun to tease his little brother.

"So I met this girl. She's about a two years older than you." Sam just nodded at this, he didn't particularly care. "She was cute. But she's two years younger than me, it'd be a bit risky dating her." Dean was practically talking to himself now.

"Dean can you shut up. I want to read."

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

and at that Dean rolled over and went to sleep.

* * *

_hello this is my Destiel Au! It just something that came to me one day and I thought I'd try it out. I know they're probably not really in character, or the story might sound weird, but I swear I'll get better. (probably not) Anyway enjoy, this will also be my first smut so bear with me and I hope you enjoyed. Review, Favourite and Follow PLEASE!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Summary:The first kiss on the breathe of her lips, why'd did the last one tear us a apart? Destiel AU! Castiel is 16 and Dean 18. Based of the song Kids in Love by Mayday Parade._

_Warning: Smut, Hits of Sexual child abuse, but please don't be alarmed I will not go into that, just hints. But mostly all later on._

_Disclamier: I do not own Supernatural nor the characters in this story, It is owned by their rightful owners (and the song at that matter). The only thing I do own is the AU._

_A/N: Heya, so it's been nearly two months...i think, or is it more, whatever. So I do apologize for being late, but that's just how I am. So I did want to give you guys some more, uh, i guess plot to the story but it's kinda hard as the story is only starting out, so this one is much like the last. Anyway enjoy._

* * *

The sun shone through the windows hitting the eyelids of Dean Winchester. His nose crinkled because the light had disturbed him from his peaceful sleep. He rolled over covering his face with the blanket. This was going to be the day he slept in, he hadn't had any plans and was quiet glad for it as well. But of course that had to be ruined. Something was thrown at Dean, making him grumble and roll over to glare at his younger brother. Sam laughed slightly, the glare didn't even make him jump, he was used to getting 'death glares' from his older sibling. Dean sat up picking up the towel that Sam threw at him and chucked it right back, it hitting directly in Sams face. He frowned, it was Deans turn to laugh.

"What do you want?" Deans voice was husky from sleep. He yawned and stretched his arms out, his back cracked. He really needed a new mattress, the one he had now was hard, it would be more comfortable to sleep on the floor.

"Take me to the beach. Dad's at work."

"Go by yourself." Dean got out of bed, there was no point in trying to get back to sleep again now that he was awake. "Your old enough, right?"

"No. I have to have someone supervising me."

Dean sighed, he knew his brother was doing this purposely to annoy him. "Fine, I'll take ya. Just...just give me a minute."

Sam nodded but didn't move.

"What are you doin'?"

"Oh, you wanted me to leave." Sam smiled, again he was doing something just to annoy Dean. Sam left the room to give his brother some privacy.

Dean had no intention to swim and decided on wearing a pair of three quarter denim shorts and a plain white shirt, well there was a small pocket to the left of his chest, and black vans. He slipped on his sunglasses and he was set.

The two made it to the beach in no time, the beach wasn't to far away and driving made the trip much shorter. Dean found a park, which was facing towards the beach so he could 'supervise' Sam. The both sat in silence for a minute.

"Go on." Dean told his brother gaining a quizzical look from him.

"Aren't you coming as well?"

"Nope. I think I'm just gonna sit here with the air-con going and relax" Dean grinned and put his hands behind his head and rested on them. Sam was slightly annoyed that he was told to go by his self, but he decided he wasn't in the mood for arguing at the moment and got out the car and ran down the beach, lucky enough to find a couple friends.

Dean watched Sam swim and play with his friends, doing exactly what he was told to do, supervise. Dean let out a load yawn "Bored" he said through his yawn. He didn't want to walk around by himself in the hot sun. He could have just put the radio on or even played a game on his phone, but that had slipped his mind and didn't even think of those choices. He sat for awhile, the only sound was of the cool air blowing though the air conditioning. It was relaxing and Dean was just about to doze off when he caught a familiar girl out the corner of his eye. Castiel. She was walking all alone. Dean jumped out the car nearly falling out on his face on the way, he then stumbled with putting the key in but finally managed to lock it. He then ran down the beach, "Cas!" he called and waved as he neared.

Cas looked over quite surprised to see Dean again, he had never planned and really hoped to never see him again, especially the day after. Cas then blushed remember what happened last night. "H-Hi" He stuttered a greeting.

"Are you still embarrassed over that small, little kiss." Dean asked gaining a shy, slight nod from the other. "Oh, Come on, that was only a peck, a good night kiss. Ya know, one you'd give to a friend." Dean smiled, hoping to get Cas to stop being so awkward.

"I...I know. It's just-ah well...it was my first and..."

"Really? Oh I'm so sorry. I would have never of done it if I'd known." Dean was in a panic. "It's just, you know, you're such a pretty girl and I thought that you'd had, well would've alrea-"

"Don't worry, really. Dean, I um..Just fussed over it too much. I do tend to take the smallest of things too seriously, Really I should be the one apologizing to you." Cas gave a small smile. The two stood in an awkward silence. Dean began to search his mind for a new topic but failed to find one.

"I... I really should be going." Cas broke the silence first, he really just wanted to get away and hoped that he wouldn't have to see Dean, which probably wasn't going to happen as they lived in a small town. He didn't understand why he was so shy around Dean, at first he thought it was just the kiss but maybe it was something else because the kiss didn't bother him much any more.

Cas went to walk off but was stopped by a tight grasp around his wrist. He turned his head to come face-to-face with the familiar goofy smile.

"You don't need to go anywhere. How 'bout we go somewhere, this time I'll let you choose, 'kay?" Dean asked with the hope to keep Cas around longer. He wanted to know her more, he still had the hope that she was the one.

Castiel thought for a short moment, maybe going with Dean would be fun, something he didn't get much of.

The two found themselves again at the near by burger place. Castiel wasn't too good with deciding on where to go and just went with what they did the last time they were together, which was yesterday. This time surprisingly Dean didn't order himself anything, it was still early and he had breakfast not to long ago. Chatting was all the took place, but because of the awkward feeling Cas still had he didn't speak too much, it's not that he was shy it was just he couldn't seem to brush away the feeling.

The day went on and the pair just wondered the streets going into different shops and Dean even brought Cas some things. Dean wanted to take this slow and try to make friends with Castiel, which was defiantly proving to show that it was going to be a _very_ slow progress. But anything was possible when Dean was sure that this one was '_the one_'.

It started to get late and Dean needed to get back to the car so he could take Sam home. The two made their way to where Dean's car was parked and where a pissed off Sam stood.

"Where were you?" Sam asked, not noticing Castiel.

"Walking." Dean simply answered.

"It's late and I wanna go home."

"Shut your moaning and groaning and get in the car." Dean told Sam whilst unlocking the Car doors. He looked over to Cas who seemed to be waiting for a goodbye...or something. "You want a lift?" Dean offered.

"If it's not to much trouble? I'd greatly appreciate it." Cas took up the offer. Dean smirked.

"Of course it's not."

Cas got into the passenger seat and Dean into the drivers seat, Sam was sitting at the back not to happy. Dean started the car and they were off to Castiel's apartment.

"It was nice to see you again. I'd like to meet up another time...maybe?" Dean asked.

"Y-yeah. That'd be, uh, fun."

"Tomorrow, I'll come pick you up in the afternoon and we can grab lunch, like always."

Cas smiled with a nod. He didn't have friends as such and never had really just been able to go out for lunch, and for Dean to be calling it an always starts to make it sound like it'll become an daily activity.

"Then I'll see ya then..." Dean gave Cas a peck on the cheek, correcting his mistake from last time. "...Bye."

He got in the car and smiled at Cas before driving off.

Again Castiel ran upstairs to his apartment and sat at the door for a moment and slightly touch the spot Dean's lips touched. Warm. Cas was warm. He took his coat off and again took off all his girly exterior and got into his bed. He was excited for tomorrow.

Sam ignored the fact that Dean had just gave the girl, who was sitting in the car a moment ago, a kiss on the cheek. It wasn't normal for Dean to be so light with a kiss, especially when it seemed Dean was into the person, but Sam didn't care so much he just wanted to get home, he was excited to finish his book off.

Dean had a goofy smile plasted on his face. "...like always." he said to himself under his breath. This all was turning out how Dean wanted it to and now he was really ecstatic for tomorrow, which again wasn't a normal thing for Dean Winchester.

* * *

_Another Chapter done and dusted. So again sorry for the late update and hope you enjoyed. I'd like to say a __**BIG**__ thank you to all that reviewed and followed, I really appreciate the kindness and I'm glad you like the idea. I hope you continue to read and I apologize if the next few chapters seem to be just filler and not filled with much plot. Thank you again. Bye._


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry for being late, I'm not going to give and excuse because I'm sure you'll just get fed up and start to not believe me. It's the holidays for me, and the first weeks nearly done and there's only one more, and I'm so tired cause I stayed up till 5am to watch Free, okay enough of me complaining. Idk how hot it gets in America cause I'm Australian, and it's hard to think of hot weather when it storms every night. So i'm not gunna describe anything, whatever here we go. ((not going to add those disclamier, warning blah blah things because you get the jiff.)) _

* * *

Dean Winchester had been such a great friend to Castiel the past week. Though it was a hard task for Castiel to be able to go out everyday of the summer vacation he was somewhat managing, it was easier with Dean by his side. He didn't quite understand what it was that made him comfortable around Dean, if it was his aura or something else? But he enjoyed it. It really was something Cas never had since his mother died six years ago, since the happy family he once had got corrupted by the unfairness of death and the time his Father changed. Castiel still could not bare human contact, but he had to try and control it in everyday life. If he was ever questioned on anything he'd blame it on embarrassment and shyness, he had even started to try and believe in those excuses as well trying to cure himself. No one but Castiel's aunty knew what happened between Cas and his father, and no one else was ever going to know.

A knock came upon Cas' door, Castiel moaned and pulled the blanket over his head. The knock came again this time louder. This time Cas realised that again he and Dean had plans to go out. He shot up out of bed and ran into the bathroom to put on his other self, his girl self. Yes Castiel was a cross dresser, but it wasn't because he wanted to, no this again went with what his Father had done six years ago. Cas stumbled to get his wig on and roughly put on make-up, it not like there was much he needed to do, he hadn't yet hit the stage where the structure of his face had become more manly. He was still in his tracksuit pants and singlet, he started to panic because he could hear Dean becoming impatient through the loudness of the knocks.

"I'm sorry the doors unlocked, just let yourself in." Cas yelled out whilst running to his room to get dress, Cas most the time forgot to lock his front door thus why it was unlocked still.

"You should really lock your door you know." Dean said closing the door and walking into the familiar apartment. He'd been inside the place before, you know once Castiel was comfortable enough to have him coming in. "Where are you?"

"Getting dressed." Castiel simply answered, putting on a white mid-waist t-shirt with black wings printed on the back. He did wear a padded bra to make it look like he had what most girls had. He had just pulled his black puffy skirt up when Dean walked in.

"Are you ready yet?" Dean asked growing more and more impatient, he looked over to notice Castiel who was just about to put on a trench coat. "Wow. I've never seen what you wear under that coat of yours." He admitted, which was true because Cas did always wear the coat and he had it buttoned up.

"Yeah, that's cause I always wear this coat." Cas pointed out the obvious as he did the buttons up on the coat. "It's my mothers coat. Having it on gives me a sense of comfort, like I can do anything you know?"

Dean nodded in an understanding way. "My mother died when I was four years old, it was a house fire. I used to wrap myself in a blanket that she gave me when I went on camp the night of the fire." Dean gave a small smile, looking at the ground.

"Dean..."

Dean shook his head and looked up his normal goofy smile plastered on his face. "How 'bout we get going, hey?"

"U-uh, yeah let's get going..." Cas bit the inside of his lip, he felt bad for making the normally happy Dean go back to such sad memories.

They were in the car driving towards town.

"Hey, I was thinking we could walk along the beach today. Maybe we can buy you a bathing suit and go for a swim?" Dean suggested as they neared the main part of town. Castiel shook his head.

"Though walking along the beach sounds pleasant, I would rather not go for a swim." If he swam, in a bathing suit nonetheless, his secret would most defiantly be out. Which wouldn't be a bad thing if it was at the start of the friendship he had with Dean.

"Yeah, I'm not really fussed on swimming either." Dean admitted with a pouted.

"I feel as though you just wanted to see me in a swimsuit?" Cas looked over to Dean to notice a slight blush.

"No! Not at all!" it was silent for a few seconds until both went into laughter.

Finally the pulled up at the beach, Castiel's house, well apartment, was further away from the beach then Dean's. Dean put on a pair of sunglasses taking notice that Cas had not. It was really hot today, it would have been the perfect weather for swimming if either of the two actually enjoy to.

The two walked along the beach for awhile, taking in a the atmosphere. Cas looked at the ocean watching and listening to the calming waves not taking much notice to the people who walked past. Whilst Cas was gazing off Dean took it to his advantage to try and hold Cas' hand. Though when he did Cas just pulled his hand away, Dean looked up to see a small glint of fear in Cas' eyes.

"Ah I'm...I'm sorry, are you okay?" Dean went to grasp Cas' shoulder comfortingly but only for Cas to step away.

"No, I'm sorry. I just rather not to be touched, if that's okay?"

"Yeah." Dean was confused, he'd never been with someone who had said they'd rather not be touched even if it was in a friendly manner. He really didn't understand how Cas was alright with the two kisses he gave _her_ and not for him to touch _her, _or maybe Cas didn't like that either. Dean sighed, he felt embarrassed and rude, he didn't mean to upset Cas, though he was sure Cas understood that. Again they walked in silence, it was also what ended up happening the two left in silence only to listen to the sounds around them. But suddenly that silence was broken when an all to familiar voice was heard.

"Hey Castiel...Dean, didn't expect to see you two here. Nor did I expect to see yous together" It was another of Dean's friends, well actually his best bud to be exact. His name? Benny. The two met when Dean was in a fight, one he was losing, when Benny showed up and kicked the guys asses. That was back when they were young kids back in pre-school, ever since the two always had each others backs. But he never new that Benny knew Cas as well, actually it should have been pretty obvious that Benny would know Cas, he was also friends with Cas' cousin he'd probably met _her_ when hanging out with Cas' cousin.

"Didn't expect to see you either, Benny. Thought you didn't like the beach?" Dean smirked, gaining a laugh from Benny in a 'Yeah you got me there' way. The two grasped hands strongly and went into a '_bro hug_'.

"And Cas my m-" Benny started but was cut of by Cas shaking his head and mouthing 'no, no, no.' "Uh, my umm most beautiful lady?" He said with an awkward smile, not fully understanding. He knew it was probably something to do with the way Cas was, yes Benny knew, well he didn't know why but he knew that Cas was a boy. Cas smiled in a welcoming way, as if to be greeting Benny without words.

"So how do you two know he each other?" Dean asked, brushing off the awkward greeting his two friends just had.

"Well mine and Cas' mum were childhood friends and so Cas and I were like brothers-and sister growing up. Though surprisingly h-she was never around when you and I hanged out, but you two know each other now." Benny had a large smile, he was much like Dean, the way he was also coming off as happy even if he wasn't.

"So what are you doing?" Cas asked finally speaking.

"Oh yeah. My mum made me come out shopping with her, so I snuck off and decided to go for a walk, seem so i can't go home cause she has the keys and I'm not that heartless to just drive off." Benny laughed. "What 'bout you two?"

"We're just walking down the beach too." Cas simply answered. "Though we're thinking off just going back to mine to just...uh, _chill_." It was a lie, they had not discussed that. "Would you like to join us?" Cas wanted to be able to be with the two, and it'd be fun to see what he could learn about Dean through this. Dean looked at Cas confused.

Benny took no notice to the look Dean gave Cas and agreed to come over. "I'll just text my mum."

Dean sighed not bothering to ask when Cas had decided on going back, but he was glad he was going to get out off the sun and Cas had air conditioning. Castiel was pleased, he'd never invited more than one to his apartment before. This was going to be enjoyable.

* * *

_so what do you think? I don't know guys you asked for more characters and the one who fit best was Benny, though I hadn't really planned it I do need people to be Dean's friends so it actually wasn't hard to fit Benny in. Also I hope you enjoyed me putting in different things that reference to the actual show, like Mary dying in a fire? And how Dean and Benny thought enemies together...well bullies. Idk guys, I hope this is alright, sorry this is going so slow and sorry that I update so late. Buuuuut! PLEASE REVIEW, FAVOURITE AND FOLLOW IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY! thanks guys you're awesome._


End file.
